


Morning Fun

by ArkhamKnight0194



Series: Heather x Erik (OC) Drabbles [1]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Lactation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Teen Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkhamKnight0194/pseuds/ArkhamKnight0194
Summary: A quiet morning turns into a fun morning of moans and groans
Relationships: Heather (How to Train Your Dragon)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Heather x Erik (OC) Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187051





	Morning Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut.

Warning:Sex 

As the sun in Dragon's Edge began to rise, so did the Terrible Terrors began to chrip, waking every single resident of the island. The first one to be woken was Heather, the sister of Dagur The Deranged and girlfriend of Erik Haddock. 

She was currently asleep next to her boyfriend. She giggled, she always loved the way he snores, something she could get used to for the rest of her life. 

Heather sat up on the bed and stared at the bulge under his pants. She licked her lips and slowly removed Erik's pants along with his underwear, revealing his 8 inch penis. 

The first time she first saw it, she was surprised by the size and length of his bulge. She gently stroked it with her hand, playing with the lengthy bulge in her hand. 

She stroked it, she then decided to be daring and placed the large bulge in her mouth. Erik then began unconsciously squirming in his sleep. 

Heather bobbed her head back and forth until Erik reached his release and his load squirted down into her mouth, awakening the teenager. 

He stared at Heather with a lusty smirk, "Damn, that's one way to wake up."

Heather nearly choked when she felt his hot sperm shoot into her mouth and down her throat. She swallowed all she could, but a little bit slipped out of the corner of her mouth. She grinned up at him as she used her finger to wipe it off as it dribbled down her chin and licked her finger clean before leaning down and licking any excess off his cock.

"Just thought I'd show my boyfriend my love and appreciation for him,"She said, a lustful smirk on her face as well. 

"Let me show my appreciation for you,"He pounced on her and pinned her down the bed. Heather smirked below him.

Erik licked her neck, all the way down to her wet cunt. He gave one good look at it and licked it.

She shuddered with a moan. Erik continued to abuse her sensitive spot, he knows the spot that makes her tingle and shudder a lot ever since their first time doing it together.

Heather moaned lewdly as she reached her climax. Her love juices sprayed out of her cunt and into Erik's waiting mouth. He sat up and wiped off the remains off his mouth as he watched Heather try to regain her posture.

Erik then positioned his penis into her cunt, preparing to do the deed and looked at her, waiting for a go. She smirks, "You don't need an order from me, Erik. Do it."

Erik grinned and thrusted his dick inside of her, stretching her inner walls as the Berserker moaned in pain. She was still trying to get used to this feeling, her insides being stretched by him.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked with uncertainty, not wanting to hurt his girlfriend and risk the wrath of her brother.

She looked at him with a grin, "G-Go on... I can handle it."

He then slowly thrusted inside of her, Heather began to pick up the pace and started rhyming her hips with his thrusts, the girl embracing her lover harder with each thrust.

"E-Erik, f-faster... Harder..."

With those words, the Haddock boy thrusted her faster and harder than before, her walls being stretched harder as she moaned.

"H-Heather, babe.... I think I'm gonna cum..."He whispered in her ear silently.

"D-Do it inside of me, Erik! Get your girlfriend pregnant...!"

He then shot his seed inside of her womb, his own sperm began searching for egg cells to combine with as Erik pulls out of Heather.

"That was an amazing way to start the day, Erik."Heather wiped off the sweat off her head.

"You said it Heather...,"He then looked at her,"Do you really want it? Having children already?"

"I don't care what my brother think, I wanna have a child with you either one way or another,"She snuggled closer to him.

"Yeah, I can say the same thing..."

* * *

**\-- 8 Months Later --**

Erik was rutting his 8 month pregnant wife inside their hut in Berserker Island, after the war with the Hunters, Erik and Heather displayed their relationship in front of everyone. Dagur was more happy than expected, he turned down his position as Chief of the Berserker Tribe and passed it over to Erik and Heather so he could run the Defenders' of the Wing as their new king. The two were married after a month and that was when Heather started showing signs of pregnancy. 

Erik continues to rut Heather fast while he drinked the milk off her breasts as she moaned lewdly.

"L-Love, I'm cumming!"Heather shouted.

"So am I..."

He then shot his load inside of his lovely naked wife as they both let out identical groans. After that, he removed his dick from her and cuddled with her.

"I can't wait for the baby to come..."Heather said, her hand stroking her swollen belly.

"Do you think it's a boy or girl?"Erik asked.

"I don't care about the baby's gender, all I know is that I will be happy to raise this child with you, Erik..."Heather said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, I'd love that..."

**Author's Note:**

> I am gonna go lie in the corner with shame.


End file.
